


Prasiolite

by MrJoCrafter



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Midoriya Izuku is a Gem Hybrid (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always knew he was different.It was a strange thing to think, living in the time and place that he did. 80% of the human population had abilities called ‘Quirks’ that gave them anything ranging from having the traits of an animal to being able to create explosions from their hands. But he didn’t have a quirk.But that doesn’t mean he didn’t have powers. He had those; just not a quirk.Izuku is a Gem Hybrid. Watch his journey as he enters his hero academia.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Midoriya Izuku & Steven Universe, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Gem Glow

One day, when Izuku was four, he had his friend, Katsuki Bakugou, over to his house. His mother and Katsuki’s mother were chatting while Izuku and Katsuki were dancing in the living room. Suddenly, Mitsuki heard a scream from the living room that didn’t really sound like Katsuki or Izuku.

“What is going on in there!?” she yelled, running into the room. What she saw was the last thing she expected; a tall boy with four eyes, appearing to be ten to twelve, with light green hair the same color as the gemstone on his chest, which, she noted, looked exactly like Izuku’s.

“Mom?” the boy said.

“INKO, GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND!” Mitsuki yelled.

“What seems to be the matter… oh…” Inko said as she entered. Inko was a skinny, soft spoken woman with pale green skin and hair, and a milky green gemstone on her chest.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO KATSUKI?”

“Please relax, Mitsuki. He’s right there.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘HE’S RIGHT THERE’! THAT’S NOT MY SON!”

“It seems that Katsuki and Izuku have fused.”

“Fused?”

“It’s Izuku’s... quirk. Among other things, it allows him to fuse with other people to make a fusion, which has the combined personality of each of the components.” Inko said, approaching the fusion. “I’m sorry… I’m sure this is confusing for you.”

Mitsuki relaxed enough to stop yelling. “How long does it last?”

Inko ignored her and continued talking to the fusion. “You just fused. It’s a perfectly normal and alright thing to do, but I think you’re concerning her. Can you unfuse, dear?”

“I-I don’t know!” Katzuku said.

“That’s alright. Just relax and get used to it and then try to unfuse.”

“O-okay mom…”

“This is certainly the weirdest thing I’ve seen in a while.” Mitsuki said.

…

Katsuki put his feet up on the desk as he was listening to the teacher talk.

“As I was saying, it’s very important for you to select multiple options for high schools to enter, because the first one might not accept…”

“To hell with that! I’m gonna be the number one hero, and to do that I need to go to the number one hero school!” Katsuki said.

“Bakugou, while I understand both you and Midoriya want to enter U.A., Midoriya at least went to the precaution of entering alternatives.”

“Midoriya wants to go to U.A.?” a student said.

“But his quirk is useless!” another taunted.

“SHUT YOUR DUMB ASSES UP! I’M GETTING INTO U.A. AND SO IS DEKU! YOU HEAR ME, SHITTY EXTRAS?”

“Kacchan, calm down…” Midoriya said meekly.

“FUCK CALMING DOWN!” he yelled.

“Please be quiet and watch your language, Bakugou, or we’ll have to give you a detention.”

“Fine.” Katsuki said, lowering into his chair.

…

Izuku was walking home from school when he heard Katsuki scream.  _ What is happening?  _ he thought, as he ran frantically towards the source of the awful sound. He peered into an alleyway to see a pile of sludge with one eye surrounding Katsuki’s body.

“This meat suit is very resistant!” the villain said as sparks continued to come from Katsuki’s hands. “But his quirk is very powerful! I think I’ll keep it!”

“LEAVE KACCHAN ALONE!” Izuku yelled.

“And what are you gonna do about it, little boy?”

Izuku’s gem glowed brightly. “LEAVE HIM… ALONE!!!”

The viridescent light and the tenacity seemed to scare the villain a little bit. “What kinda freaky quirk is that? Maybe I should puppet you instead!”

Izuku ignored the villain’s words to notice he had his hand on something hard and heavy. He realized something had come out of his gem. He took the weapon - a pair of nunchucks, and swung it at the villain.

“Just a little weapon ain’t gonna hurt me, kid!” the sludge villain scoffed as Izuku continued to strike the villain.

Izuku felt like he stood there forever helplessly attacking the sludge, but in reality it was only a minute until someone else arrived.

“Uh oh!” the sludge villain said.

“IT’S ALRIGHT, YOUNG MAN! BECAUSE… I AM HERE!”

“All Might!” Izuku said, sidestepping to allow the hero to attack the villain.

“KEYSTONE… SMASH!” All Might said, letting out a massive gust of wind that dispersed the sludge in one go.

…

“All Might, can I get your autograph?” Izuku said.

“Of course, young Midoriya! But there is something I wanted to ask you.”

“W-what is it?”

“Are you, by any chance, a Gem?”

“I-what… How do you know about Gems? I thought it was supposed to be a secret!”

“So you are a Gem?”

“Yes… well… only half-gem.”

“What the fuck is a Gem, Deku?” Katsuki said.

“I’ll… tell you later, Kacchan.” Izuku said. Katsuki grumbled.

“Well, I’ll be sure to monitor your progress very closely. You do want to become a hero, correct?”

“Y-yes… I do! I’m going to go to U.A. and so is Bakugou!”

“You’ll do great, Young Midoriya! I wish you both the best of luck…” All Might began coughing as he signed the autograph, “... but I do need to be going now!”

“Thank you, All Might!”

…

Toshinori Yagi, in his skeletal true form, sat down on his couch. He dialed a number he hadn’t called since his American heroics years, thirty years ago. After three rings, the call was picked up.

_ “Hello, All Might! You’re the last person I would expect to call me at three in the morning!” _ the voice from the other end said.

“I apologize for waking you up, but I have some pressing information I’d like to talk to you about.”

_ “No matter, I wasn’t sleeping anyway. I haven’t had a decent sleep in decades.” _

All Might chuckled. “I didn’t know that there were any Gems in Japan.”

_ “I beg your pardon?” _

“I met a half-gem boy today while I was on patrol.”

_ “Oh! So you met Izuku Midoriya!”  _ the other man said. _ “How is he doing? I haven’t seen him since he was a newborn baby.” _

“So you know him? Well, he seems to be doing rather well, he says he would like to apply to the U.A. Hero Academy.”

_ “Very interesting. I ought to take some time out of my busy schedule to visit Japan!” _

“All right. Sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Universe.”

_ “No problem, All Might. Good day.”  _ Steven Universe said as he cut off the line.

…

“Let me get this straight, Deku.” Katsuki said, confused. “You’re a fucking alien?”

“Half-alien, yeah. My bio-dad was human.”

“AND you’re adopted?”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit, that’s so cool!” Katsuki said.

“Well, that’s not the reaction I was expecting.” Inko said.

“Also, what was that nunchucks thing you pulled out of nowhere?”

“You summoned your gem weapon, Izuku?”

“Yeah… I did!”

“That’s amazing!” Inko said, hugging Izuku. Tears of joy were streaming from his face.

“You’ll definitely get into U.A. now, Deku.”


	2. Izuku the Starchild

Izuku stood ready to enter the massive building of U.A. Academy.  _ I can do this! After all the training I did with Kacchan, I think I’m prepared to take the exam! _ he thought as he tripped and began to fall.  _ Not prepared! _

To his surprise, he noticed he was not falling, but floating in midair.  _ Did I unlock floating powers? _ he thought, as a brown haired girl spoke to him.

“It would be bad luck to fall before your exam, don’t you think?”

“W-what? Who are you?”

“I’m Ochako Uraraka! What’s your name!”

“I’m Izuku Midoriya! Is this your quirk that’s making me float in midair?”

“Yeah! I can remove the gravity of anything that I touch.” Uraraka said, putting her fingers together. “Release!”

Izuku felt gravity returning to him. “Good luck on the exam!”

“You too!”

Izuku wished he could magically suppress the blush creeping up his cheeks.

…

After he listened to the Voice Hero Present Mic explain the rules to the exam, Izuku split off into his group. He wouldn’t be with Katsuki, so he couldn’t rely on Katsuku to pass the exam. That was fine, however. He had gotten a lot better since the first time he summoned his weapon.

“GO!” Present Mic yelled, to confused muttering. “There isn’t a countdown when you’re facing real villains! Just go!”

Izuku, however, was already off. He summoned his weapon, quickly dispatching three one-pointers. He continued to make quick work of the robots until he heard a sound like the ground shaking.  _ What on earth is that? _

He rounded a corner to see a massive robot stomping towards him.  _ That’s the zero-pointer? It’s so huge! _

…

Nezu, principal of U.A., stroked his chin as he examined the proceeding exam. Deep in his highly complex thought, he examined the green-haired boy with a gemstone on his chest.

Finally, he spoke. “There’s something… off about this boy, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Off? What do you mean?” said Shota Aizawa, a man with black hair and an odd scarf around his neck.

“Well, he seems to be summoning some sort of weapon with his quirk.” Nezu explained. “But in his application, his Quirk is listed as ‘Fusion’, or the ability to merge with another person to create a bigger, stronger person. However, he hasn’t displayed this ability at all.”

“Fusion? That is certainly interesting. But let’s see if he passes the test of heroic character.” Aizawa said.

…

_ Oh no oh no oh no! What am I supposed to do? _ Izuku thought, as the Zero Pointer made its approach.

“HELP!” a female voice yelled.

_ Oh no, it’s that girl I talked to on my way in! She’s about to be crushed by the robot.... would U.A. let something like that happen during its exam? It doesn’t matter… I need to help her! _ Izuku made his way towards the Zero Pointer, while all of the other examinees fled in terror.  _ I need to go faster! _ He dove for the ground, making a shoulder roll and curling up into a ball. He spun in place, charging up his spindash. Then, he set off with his increased momentum towards the Zero Pointer, moving at breakneck speed.

…

“What is he doing?” Aizawa said. “Is he going to fight it?”

“Fascinating.” Nezu said, as he watched Izuku spindash towards the Zero Pointer.

All Might was staying silent as Aizawa and Nezu speculated about Steven.  _ That ability… _ he thought.  _ I’ve only seen American Gem Warrior and Purple Puma use it before… I guess it’s exclusive to ‘quartz’ Gems? _

“Do you know something about this boy, All Might?” Nezu said.

“W-what? No, no of course not. But he does seem to be brave and strong.” All Might deflected.

_ So All Might does know something, _ Nezu thought.

…

Izuku dug his heels into the concrete as he jumped into the giant pothole. “Uraraka! Are you alright?”

“I’ll be alright… I’m just stuck… You should get out of the way before it crushes you!” 

“No way!” Izuku yelled, as he pulled a chunk of concrete out from the street that was trapping Uraraka’s legs.

“Woah…” Uraraka said.

“Can you stand?” Izuku asked.

“I think so. What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to fight it.”

“WHAT? You can do that?” 

“I’m going to try, at least.”

“Okay…”

…

“He went in to rescue that girl! See, he did pass the ‘test of character’ as you call it.” All Might said.

Aizawa scoffed. “Also, he tore up the street like it was cardboard.”

“Very interesting…” Nezu said.

…

Izuku steeled his nerves, and once again curled himself up into a ball and began to charge his spindash.

_ What on earth is he doing? _ Ochako thought as she backed up.

Izuku aimed his trajectory at a forty-five-degree angle towards the giant robot. He pushed off the ground, and smashed into the robot at full speed.

The sound that was made upon impact shattered several nearby windows, and the entire front of the robot. The robot staggered, then fell with a sickening  _ thud _ .

…

Several jaws dropped in the observation room.

“INCREDIBLE!!!” Present Mic, a loud man with ridiculous blond hair, yelled.

“That’s some power.” Aizawa said, cocking an eyebrow. “But is he… floating?”

“This is very… interesting.” Nezu said, his brain working overtime.  _ Did the gravity girl use her quirk on him? No, no, he was standing on the ground just a second ago. What is going on here? _

…

After crashing into the Zero Pointer: Izuku noticed two things. First, the horrible, awful pain spreading throughout his entire body. It felt like he had broken at least a few bones. Second, he was not falling.

“What is happening? Uraraka, did you use your quirk on me?” Izuku yelled down.

“Uh… no? I don’t think so at least. I need to touch someone to use my quirk on them!” she yelled back.

_ What is happening!?!!?!?  _ Izuku thought, as he tried to push himself back down, but he found he couldn’t. “AH!! I CAN’T GET DOWN!”

Uraraka wasted no time in using her quirk and jumping off from the ground. “I’ve got you!” she said. She flew up and grabbed on to Izuku’s helpless floating form.

“Ow ow ow ow ow…” Izuku said involuntarily as Uraraka pulled him down to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Uraraka said, concerned.

“I...I’ll be alright…” Izuku managed.

“ATTENTION LISTENERS! THE EXAM IS OVER!”

“Thank you, Uraraka…”

“You’re welcome!” she said, her cheeks flushing pink.  _ Oh no… this boy is so cute.... _

…

Steven Universe hung up the phone as his wife entered the room.

“What was that about?” she said groggily.

“Get ready, Berry. We’re going on a trip.” Steven said.

“Both of us?” Connie said. “You usually go on trips without me.”

“Don’t be like that, dear. Anyway, I need you on this trip because I have a horrible grasp of the Japanese language and yours is much better.”

“Because I’m such an otaku?”

“Because you’re such an otaku.” Steven said. Both of them laughed.

“Why are we going to Japan anyway, Biscuit?”

“Remember the Prasiolite hybrid child I told you about? His name is Izuku Midoriya, and he’s training to become a hero and I want to go and help.”

“And you need me to interpret? Got it.”

“Love you,” Steven said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

…

Izuku sat in his room, anxiously holding the envelope containing the results of his exam.

“Izuku, even if you didn’t get in, I’m still very proud of you.” Inko said.

“Thanks, mom…” Izuku said, opening the envelope. It contained only a hologram projector, which Izuku turned on.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!”

“All Might?!”

“You did very well on your exam, Young Midoriya! You got twenty-three villain points, which would have gotten you thirty-seventh place in the exam!”

_ Thirty-seventh!? I didn’t get in!!! _ he thought.

“If that was all there was to the exam, that is!”

_ What? _

“During your exam, you went out of your way to go into danger to rescue another examinee who was in peril!” The projection changed to show Midoriya pulling Uraraka out of the massive pothole created by the Zero Pointer. “What kind of hero school would U.A. Academy be if we didn’t reward the most heroic behavior from our students? For that reason, there is a second, secret scoring category: the Rescue Points! While you only got a few villain points, you scored big on the rescue points: forty-five out of a possible sixty.”

“FORTY FIVE POINTS?” Izuku repeated.

“Your points combined gives you the highest total score of 78 points! You get that, Young Midoriya? You got FIRST PLACE! Welcome to your hero academia.”

Needless to say, Izuku and Inko cried many tears of joy.

…

“Hey, Katsuki! Your results came in!” Mistuki yelled.

“Give me that, you old hag!” Katsuki yelled back.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!”

“All Might? What the fuck?”

“Your performance in the exam was truly spectacular! You scored seventy-seven villain points, tying the previous all-time record!”

“HOLY SHIT! YES!”

“You would have gotten first place with the amount of points you had!”

“Wait… would have?” Katsuki thought out loud.

“Except that’s not all there is to the exam! There is a second, secret category called ‘rescue points!’ And unfortunately, you scored exactly zero of sixty possible rescue points. Here are the rankings in order!”

_ 1st: Izuku Midoriya _

_ 2nd: Katsuki Bakugou _

_ 3rd: Eijiro Kirishima _

_ 4th: Ochako Uraraka _

_ 5th: Ibara Shiozaki _

_ 6th: Itsuka Kendo _

_ 7th: Tenya Iida _

_ 8th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu _

“Wow, Izuku got more points than you. I better be making a call to congratulate him.” Mitsuki said tauntingly.

Katsuki said nothing.

…

Nezu, Aizawa, and All Might sat in the meeting area. There was an awkward silence in the room, before All Might broke it.

“What is it you need to talk to me about?”

“One of our future students, Izuku Midoriya.” Nezu said. “We have some… concerns.”

“Specifically, he showed multiple quirks during the examination. Creation of a weapon, super strength, some kind of spinning ability, floating or some sort of gravity control, and that’s not to mention the “Fusion” quirk he supposedly has but never used once during the examination.” Aizawa said.

“I’m not at liberty to divulge the information I have. Privacy concerns, obviously, but also I signed an agreement called the Starchild Protocol that forbids me from sharing this information without certain clearances.”

“So you do know what his deal is?” Aizawa said. “But you can’t tell us… what?”

“Fortunately, I have a friend from the States who is coming to give you information about Izuku Midoriya and his… special abilities.”

“When should I expect him to arrive, All Might?” Nezu said.

“Sometime within the next… thirty minutes.”

“What?” Aizawa said.

“Well, he texted me that he had warped to Japan thirty minutes ago, and I think he would take about an hour to get here from the warp point.”

“Warped? So he has some sort of teleportation quirk?”

“In a sense.”

…

“Hello, Mister Nezu!” Connie said, shaking the rodent’s paw. “You’ll have to excuse my husband, he doesn’t speak much Japanese.”

“I can converse in English just fine.” Nezu reassured her. Switching to English, he said, “So you’re Steven Universe, the legendary American hero.”

Steven let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, the very same.”

“So, regarding my future student, Izuku Midoriya. I was told by All Might that something called the ‘Starchild Protocol’ prevented him from disclosing certain information about Midoriya. Enlighten me on that.”

“The Starchild Protocol was signed in 2049 by twenty governments, including Japan and the United States of America, to guarantee a degree of secrecy about the existence of Gems.” Steven said. “And once I tell you this information, you must also sign the document stating that you will not share this information without authorization from me or one of my associates.”

“I understand, and I will sign this document.” Nezu said. “Now, tell me. What are… Gems?”

“Gems are an extraterrestrial species, originating from a planet called The Gem Homeworld. For most of their history, Gems were an imperial conquering society, led by the Great Diamond Authority: White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond.”

Nezu stared in disbelief as Steven continued.

“Exactly seven thousand, three hundred, and eleven years ago, the Gem Empire, and specifically Pink Diamond, set her sights on Earth. They began to colonize it, using its resources to create new Gems.” Steven said. “However, Pink Diamond realized that the life of Earth was worth protecting, and sought to protect it. She assumed a new identity, Rose Quartz, and led a faction of rebellious gems known as the Crystal Gems in the liberation of Earth. The Gem War, as it came to be known, raged for a thousand years across the earth. Eventually, the other three diamonds decided to abandon Earth, sending a blast that “corrupted” every Gem on earth except three, turning them into mindless beasts.”

Nezu stared at Steven in disbelief.

“Around the 1990s, Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond met a young American rock star named Greg Universe. Eventually, they had a child, who grew up to be me.”

“So you’re a Gem?”

“I’m a Starchild, that is to say, half-gem and half-human, but yes. Anyway, once I grew up, I reconciled with the other three diamonds, and sought to establish a new galactic order not based on colonization. I succeeded, uncorrupting those Gems hurt by the Diamond attack, and officially giving Earth its independence. That was two hundred and ten years ago, and that peace has held strong, in part because of the Starchild Protocol.”

“So I assume Izuku Midoriya is a Starchild as well?”

“Correct. His biological mother was a Prasiolite Quartz, and she requested before her death that her son be raised in Japan.”

“May I have permission to divulge this information to Izuku’s teacher, Shota Aizawa?”

“As long as he agrees to follow the protocol.”

“Thank you, Mr. Universe. This conversation has been… informative, to say the least.”

“Thank you as well.”

…

Izuku and Katsuki were on cloud nine for the rest of their last year of middle school. Everyone was amazed that they not only got into U.A., but got the top scores on the entrance exam.

After another uneventful class, they walked out together.

“I got my class assignment, I have class 1-A!” Izuku said excitedly.

“So do I. Get ready to be crushed, Deku!” Katsuki said.

“That’s great. I wonder who our teacher is gonna be?”

“They better be one of the best pros there is! How else are we gonna be top heroes?”

“Yeah, you do have a point there…” Izuku said. “I wonder how everyone there will react to fusion…”

“It’s fucking awesome is what it is. If people at U.A. don’t see that, like those ignorant extras in our class, then I’ll fucking kill them!”

“Alright…”


	3. The Test

Izuku entered the classroom marked ‘1-A’ to see a disturbingly familiar scene.

“Get your feet off the table this instant! This is no way to act in school!”

“Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Tenya Iida, graduate of Soumei Private School!”

“Soumei? So you’re a damn elite then. All the more reason to kick your ass!”

“Excuse me?”

“Hey… everyone.” Izuku said quietly.

“Hello, classmate! My name is…” Iida began.

“Yeah, I overheard.” Izuku said. “Where’s the teacher?”

“He hasn’t showed up yet!” Uraraka said.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, the teacher arrived.

“Hello students.” he said. “My name is Shota Aizawa, and I will be your homeroom teacher this year.”

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. “It took you eight seconds to stop talking. We can’t afford to waste time in the hero course. Speaking of not wasting time, everyone change into your gym clothes and meet me on the training grounds.”

A few students made expressions of alarm at this statement.

“What about orientation?” Uraraka asked.

“It’s a waste of time, like I said.” Aizawa responded. “Now, get moving. In addition, the student with the lowest score on this test will be expelled.”

“EXPELLED?” someone yelled.

…

“Alright, everyone. Today we will be doing a Quirk Apprehension Test.” Aizawa said. “Let me explain. Bakugou, what was your highest score on the ball throw in middle school?”

“Sixty-seven meters.” Bakugou responded.

“And they didn’t allow you to use your quirk on that test?”

Bakugou shook his head.

“Alright. Take this ball and go over to that circle. Use your quirk, it doesn’t matter what you do, so long as you stay in the circle.”

Bakugou took the ball, rubbed his hands together, yelled “DIE!!!” and launched the ball with an explosion.

“Die? What is this kid’s deal?” a pink-skinned girl said.

“He could’ve given us a warning to cover our ears…” another girl said.

“705.6 meters.” Aizawa announced.

The following throws were less than impressive, except for Yaoyorozu, who launched the ball out of a cannon (1056.8 meters) and Uraraka, who got  _ infinity. _

“Izuku Midoriya.” Aizawa said.  _ This kid, huh. I never dreamed in a million years that I would have an actual alien in my class. This is clearly some kind of weird dream or prank that Nezu is pulling on me. Even still, I wonder how he’ll make this work. _

Izuku stepped up, summoned his nunchucks, and steeled himself before beginning to spin his nunchucks rapidly. He tossed the ball up into the air and then…  **CRACK.** The ball completely disappeared from view in an instant.

After a minute, Aizawa said “863.9 meters.”

As Izuku sat down, he put four fingers up at Katsuki. Katsuki snarled.

Afterwards, the long jump was tied for first by Izuku and Ochako (both infinity), the distance run was won by Iida with Midoriya at a close second, and the other events went agonizingly slow.

…

Back in class, Aizawa indicated the board. “Alright, these are the rankings.”

_ 1st - Momo Yaoyorozu _

_ 2nd - Shoto Todoroki _

_ 3rd - Izuku Midoriya _

_ 4th - Katsuki Bakugou _

_ 5th - Tenya Iida _

…

_ 8th - Eijiro Kirishima _

_ 9th - Ochako Uraraka _

_ 10th - Mina Ashido _

…

_ 18th - Kyoka Jiro _

_ 19th - Toru Hagakure _

_ 20th - Minoru Mineta _

Mineta gulped seeing his name at the bottom of the list. “Uh oh.”

“By the way, I lied about expelling the person with the lowest score.” Aizawa said.

“WHAT?”

“I’m safe! Oh thank goodness!”

“Sensei, is deception really a part of the esteemed practices of U.A. Academy?”

“It was a noble deception, to get you to work at your fullest, and it worked.” Aizawa said. “But Mineta, you should use this as motivation. If I wasn’t lying, you would be going home right now.”

“Yes, Sensei!”

“Alright. All of you are dismissed, except Midoriya. Stay here.” 

Midoriya’s eyes widened as the class shuffled out. He shot a look at Katsuki, who just shrugged.

…

“Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble… yet.”

“Oh… what did you need to talk about?” Midoriya said sheepishly.

“When the principal told me that I was going to have an actual alien in my class, I thought I was being tricked.”

“What… how did you…”

“Some of your… people gave us a briefing on how we would be teaching a Starchild.”

“Oh.”

“Needless to say, I won’t be giving you any special treatment because you’re an alien. However, based on your performance today, I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“There is one thing I would like to ask you about, though. Your ‘Quirk’ is registered as ‘Fusion’ in the records. However, I didn’t see anything resembling that from you today.”

“Well… how would you score it if I merged with someone else?” 

“That is a good point. But I would like to see a demonstration at some point.” Aizawa said.

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re dismissed.”

…

“Hey Uraraka! Kacchan! Wait up!” Izuku yelled as he left the classroom.

“Hey1” Uraraka called back.

“How did you get into trouble already, Deku?” Katsuki said as Izuku caught up to him.

“I wasn’t in trouble… he just wanted to talk to me about… that thing.”

“Huh?” Katsuki said, confused. “Oh… that thing.”

“What ‘thing’?” Ochako asked.

“Mind your fucking buisness, Round Face!” Katsuki retorted.

“It’s just a personal… family thing. No need to worry.” Izuku reassured her.

“Alright…” Ochako said. “Do either of you have any plans today?”

“No.”

“Not really.”

“Do you want to hang out?”

“That sounds like a good idea!” Iida said loudly, startling everyone.

“I’ll ask my mom if you guys can come over to my house.” Izuku said, pulling out his phone.

“Yay!” Uraraka said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter this time, but prepare yourself for the next one. It's gonna be good. ;)


	4. Together Alone

The entire class anxiously awaited the entrance of All Might.

“I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”

“It’s All Might!”

“All Might’s really teaching!”

“And he’s wearing a costume from the Silver Age!”

“Hello students!” All Might bellowed. “Welcome to your first Heroics class! Today we will be doing our first battle trial!”

“Battle trial? What kind of battle trial?”

“I’ll explain once we get to Training Ground Beta!”

…

“For this exercise, you will be split into teams of two!” All Might explained. “One team will be the villains who are trying to protect an objective, in this case a bomb. The other team will be the heroes trying to stop them!”

“I beg your pardon sir, but we are expected to be villains? That seems to go against the philosophies and practices of U.A.!” Iida said.

“It’s just an exercise, Young Iida! Anyway, the rules are as follows. The heroes win if they touch the bomb, or they capture the villains with the capture tape provided to them. The villains win if time runs out, or if they manage to capture the heroes. The villain team gets five minutes to prepare a defensive strategy. These are the teams!”

_ A: Midoriya and Uraraka _

_ B: Shoji and Todoroki _

_ C: Yaoyorozu and Mineta _

_ D: Bakugou and Iida _

_ … _

“The first battle is between Team A as Villains and Team D as Heroes!”

“Are you ready, Uraraka?”

“Yeah! I am!” she said.

…

“Alright… do you have a plan?” Uraraka said.

“I do…” Izuku said, looking at Uraraka as his cheeks flushed hot pink. “...but I need you to trust me.”

“What is your plan?”

“Well since both of us have gravity-based abilities… and fusions have abilities greater than the sum of their parts, if we fused we could probably put the bomb somewhere unreachable.”

“That sounds great… but how do you do fusion?”

“Well… you just sort of dance and it happens… but it might be uncomfortable or disorienting… I know it was the first time I did it.”

“I trust you! Just… guide me through it.”

“Okay.” Izuku said, extending his hand to Ochako. As she took it, his cheeks flushed again. Intertwining their fingers, in one motion he closed the distance between himself and Ochako.

Ochako gasped at the proximity. “I…”

“Just relax.” he whispered in her ear.

“Okay…” she said as Izuku twirled her around.

Izuku hummed an old tune to himself “♫take a moment to think of just / flexibility, love and trust♫”, pulling Ochako in with one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her waist. Izuku’s gem glowed as Ochako smiled softly.

…

“Why are they… dancing?” Aizawa whispered to All Might.

“Just watch.” All Might responded.

“Midoriya is so lucky…” Mineta thought out loud.

On the screen, a cloud of green smoke enveloped Midoriya and Uraraka, blinding the camera.

“What the hell?” Aizawa muttered.

After a second, the smoke cleared to show a figure with features of both Midoriya and Uraraka.

The class let out several surprised exclamations.

“Who is that?” Kaminari said.

“What just happened?” Mina said.

“Oh. My. God.” Mineta said.

“Very interesting.” Aizawa said.

…

_ What the hell is happening oh no no no no… _

_ Uraraka, relax. _

_ ẅ̶̦̲́͘h̶̰̏̍e̵̖̭̾ȓ̶̗e̸͈͓͋ ̴͇͓̽a̶̹̫̅m̵͔̉ ̴̡̨̊̈́ī̷͕̘… _

_ CALM DOWN! _

_ Izuku? _

_ It’s me. Just be calm. You’re fine. We’re fine. _

_ i̶͈͔̪̪͝ ̷̟͔̖̤͛͑̄̽č̴̗̪̫̈a̸̛͍̰̙̿̾n̷͙̦̾͐͒'̷̪̐̄̿̋͘t̵̛̻̫̂̀͐ ̵̥̪̭͂s̵̝̹̻͌̓̈e̸͙̻̻̺ë̴͙̲̖́̀ ̴̗̾̐͆̈́͊i̶̩͗ ̷̭̼̫͈̫̃c̴̳̒͆̽̕a̷̧̖̥̼̻̽͘n̵̡̨͙͈̘̄'̴̬̱͔̭̀͆͐̏̏t̸̤͐̆͊̆ ̵̻̙̣̘̇̇s̴̗͗̏̔̂̂ͅe̴̮̝͉ę̶̻͍̖̀́ ̷̢̰̝͙͐͜ô̷̦̰̰̰͎̋ĥ̵̬ ̷͕̟̂̒̐n̴̝͚̖̘̿o̵̹͊̕… _

_ You can’t see because you’re keeping our eyes closed, Ochako! _

_ oh. _

“Okay. This is weird.” the fusion said.

_ I’ll let you have control to see if that helps. _

“Okay, well… we’re taller… and just as good-looking as you…”

_ I… I don’t even know how to respond to that. Anyway, we have two eyes and two arms, which is unusual. _

“Unusual? What do you mean?”

_ Well, usually fusions have extra body parts. I guess this makes us a ‘Perfect Fusion’? _

“Let’s see… can I move the bomb now?” The fusion touched the bomb, causing a green light to surround it. “There we go!”

_ It won’t be enough to just make the bomb stick to the ceiling. Kacchan can sort of fly with his explosions. Would you mind giving me control for a second? _

_ Sure. Fire away. _

“Okay…” Izuchako said. “Let’s do a little bit of remodeling.” They touched the wall, causing it to glow green as well. With considerable effort, they pulled the wall apart and dragged it a few feet towards them. Then, they split the wall in half.

_ Oh… I see where you’re going with this. _

Izuchako levitated the bomb into the gap created by the disturbed wall. They moved the wall back in such a way to hide the crack in the wall, and then put their hands together. “Release.”

_ Great… so, what do we do now? _

_ Well, we’ll win by time-out if nothing else. But let’s try to challenge ourselves and capture the other team. _

…

“Well that’s one way to stop the heroes from finding the bomb.” Aizawa said.

“Am I missing something here? How the hell did Midoriya and Uraraka turn into one person?” Kaminari said.

“Who cares how they did it? It’s freaking awesome!” Kirishima responded.

“And hot…” Mineta added.

“They just moved the wall like it was nothing! That’s some power!” Sato said.

“Here come the heroes!” Present Mic announced.

_ I wonder just how powerful a Fusion is…  _ Aizawa thought.

…

“Don’t let your guard down, Four Eyes. Deku probably has some hairbrained scheme cooked up for us.” Katsuki said.

“Understood! Should we split up to search the building?” Iida said.

“Yeah, whatever. Don’t get in my way.”

“I will do my best!”

“Hmmph.”

A voice emerged from the distance. “Hey, Kacchan.”

“What the hell?”

“Show yourself!”

Izuchako emerged from the shadows of a nearby room.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Katsuki cursed.

“Who is that?” Iida asked.

“That’s Deku and Round Face fused together.”

Izuchako just giggled, throwing a box that they had been levitating at Katsuki.

Katsuki blew the box to smithereens with an explosion and said, “New plan, Four Eyes. Run around them and hit them with the biggest kick you can manage. Don’t let them touch you.”

“Got it!” Tenya said, starting his engines to run down a nearby hallway.

“Don’t you think you’re a little outmatched here, Kacchan?” Izuchako said teasingly.

“I wouldn’t get overconfident just because you figured out how to fuse without blowing something up or knocking something over!”

_ Blowing something up? _

_ Ignore that. Focus on restraining him. _

Katsuki threw a punch, which Izuchako easily dodged. Izuchako then slapped Katsuki upside the head, causing him to glow green.

_ Whatever this is, this isn’t good. _ Katsuki thought.  _ Katzuku’s landmines disappear when we defuse, so I have to get them to defuse somehow. But how… _

Izuchako moved their hand to force Katsuki to the wall. The green glow spread to the wall, and Katsuki found himself melting into the wall.

_ Uh oh, and I have to do it fast. _ Katsuki thought. “You two have barely known each other a few days, and you’re already fusing? At least wait until after the first date!”

"̵̢̣͇͔̱̒̀̈͊̕W̸̛̩̻̮̄̒̽h̴̲̳̿͗͝ͅa̴͚̓̆̌t̶̡̺̃̂̃̕?̷̟͇͕̎͊̑̾ͅ!̵̡͖̖̾̀̔͋͜"̶̹̼̲̫̌̀̀̆̔

_ Gotcha.  _ Katsuki thought.

"̷̻̜̺̏̂͋͝Ö̸̝̩́̆͜h̷̜͙̖͈͚̓̇̄̈́͘ ̷̢̣̾̀n̴̹͕͖͑̊ȯ̸̱̜̉̽̈́͜͠ ̴̦͙n̶̡̙̟͗̅̃̇͝o̶̗̅͐̂̓ ̸̛͙͊͐̕ṉ̸̏̊ö̸̲͚́͒̌̾.̸͓̘̰̱̽̂̃͝͝.̶̨̦͎̪̕.̷̜́"̵̩̩̱͎͉̂͋̽

_ Izuku, relax! He’s just trying to mess with you. _

_ i̷̥̳͝ ̶͗̄̃͜ͅc̶̫̪̺͍̃͒͐͂̚ą̵̼͎̬́̑͐n̵̨̢̘̹͇͊̕'̸̘̰̪͈̄͜t̷͈̖̬̋̾͐̾̾ ̵̣͈̞̤̪̽f̵̻̟̺̓͒̏̃͂u̶̙͒̋̓̌c̸̱̾̍͑͝͠k̸̨̅̉̿ỉ̴̯͘͘͘n̵͖͚̱̙̰̾̈́͘g̷͙̞̎̄̾͝͝ ̸̮̝̠̘̏̂̑̍r̴̗̼͂̌͑ͅe̸̛͉͚͛l̶͇̓͐̊̀̈́ȃ̷͚̺͚͈̽͐x̴̢̱͚̎̑ ̸̬̝̉̀͝ͅo̶͍̗̣͔͆̃̅͂͝c̷̨̬͙͇̈́h̸͖̍ǎ̵͎̩̲̦k̸͖̩̋o̴͕͈̿͜ ̸̛͔̯̝̒͑͜j̸͓̻͎̄̇ų̷̠̹̓s̷̭͓̐͘̚t̷͉̹̾͌̀ ̴̧̼͎͑͝t̴̉̇̊͋͜a̴̤͐̈́͋̔k̵̯͊ê̴̢̘̞͠ ̸̢̺̰̈̊̾c̵̨̫͍͈̬͛̇͒o̴̹͍̫̓͜n̷̞̱̹̽͂̂͐t̵̟̃r̵͓̊͐̒̂̕ǫ̷̨͇̾̽́̚l̸̛̪̺̣͗̅͌ ̷̧͍̼̯͌̇̑ͅǫ̴̪̣͇̉f̴̥͕͖̌̆ ̸͓́̒̿ț̵͉͐̉ḩ̸͔͖̓e̶̮͖̦̟̿̇ ̸̘̺͙̓̽̽f̶̝̖̙̓̃͗u̵̧̠͇̬̘͑̋̅͋͘s̸̥̝̱̩͒ī̶̩͇͚̥̮ỏ̸̻̮͑͘ņ̵̼̬̼͈̊̓̾ ̴̲͆̽̓͒ȃ̷͚̜̭̑͛͐n̷̫̱̰̊͑̄͝d̷̼̼̩̫̿͑́̈ͅ ̷̝͍̳̽ğ̸̬̗̙̈́͜͜ȩ̷̏̈̑̂t̶̮̥̓͛̅ ̴͔̙̬̕͝t̸̡̧̹̐̅͛͘h̶̦̣̤͋i̸͖͎̿̽̅ş̷̱̹̒̈́̑ ̷̢̳̜̰̿͗̉̅d̷̛̤̣̻o̸̜̓̆́̄n̸̤̖͒̇͝e̸̺͈͐ _

_ Alright, but please try to relax. _

“That’s not going to work, Kacchan.”

_ Dammit. I thought for sure that would work. _ Katsuki thought as he was pushed deeper into the wall.  _ Maybe Four Eyes can do something about it. _

_ Are you alright in there, Izuku? _

_ Yeah, I’m fine. He just knows how to push my buttons. _

“HYAHH!” was heard as Iida kicked Izuchako in the back.

“OW!” Izuchako yelled, turning around to activate their power on Iida. He glowed green.

_ Remove his gravity. That way he’ll activate his engines and spin out. _

_ Got it. _

Iida felt a distinct lack of gravity, as his engines blared to life, moving his legs but not his torso. He promptly crashed into the ceiling.

“Got you.” they said, wrapping the capture tape around the ceiling-bound Iida. “And you, Kacchan,” wrapping capture tape around the trapped Kacchan.

**“Hero Team has been captured! Villain Team wins!”** Present Mic announced.

“FUCK!!!” Katsuki yelled as Izuchako let him out of the wall.

“That went poorly.” Iida commented as he slowly floated back down to the floor.

…

_ Should we show back up fused or should we unfuse? _

_ I think we should unfuse. If we stay fused for too long it might have some weird side effects. _

_ Side effects? _

_ Well I’ve heard stories that people got too attached to each other after defusing for the first time. _

_ I wouldn’t mind getting ‘too attached’ to you, Izuku! _

_ I mean not in a good way. We should unfuse. _

_ Alright. We should definitely do this again, though. _

In a flash of light, Izuchako was gone and Izuku and Ochako were back.

“That was… amazing…” Ochako said quietly.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Izuku said. “And we won.”

“Thank you for that.” Ochako whispered, before realizing that Izuku’s hands were still on her, causing her cheeks to flush.

“Oh no, I’m sorry.” Izuku said, letting go of Ochako.

“N-no! You’re fine! I’m just… tired. Are you okay?”

“I kinda feel like I’m about to throw up, but I’m alright.”

“Oh no! Maybe we used my quirk too much and all of the feedback hit you?”

“Maybe. I’ll be okay though. Let’s get going.”

“Alright.”

…

“Let’s begin the analysis of this round!” All Might said.

“First of all, the Villains… uh, Villain… managed to use their powers creatively to hide the bomb in the wall.” Aizawa said. “Then they used gravity and telekinesis in such a way as to capture the Heroes.”

“We were out-planned, sensei.” Iida said.

“You can say that again. Even if we managed to defuse them, we would have never found the bomb before time ran out.” Bakugou said.

“Yeah. But you were pretty close to getting us to defuse.” Izuku said between labored breaths. “And Iida’s kick would’ve knocked us out if we hadn’t stuck him to the ceiling.”

“Are you alright, Young Midoriya?” All Might said, concerned.

“Y-yeah… I just need to… uhh… go to the restroom.” Izuku said, walking out of the dark room.

…

Katsuki and Izuku were playing video games in Katsuki’s living room.

“Your fusion fucking wrecked us, dude!” Katsuki said.

“Well, yeah.” Izuku said. “Fusions have power greater than the sum of their parts.”

“Round Face’s quirk is removing the gravity of the objects, and you can control the gravity around yourself.”

“Yeah, so the fusion had full gravity-bending powers as a result.”

“That’s fucking insane!”

“I’m gonna make a bet.”

“What, with me?”

“No, with myself.”

“Huh? What is the bet?”

“That she asks you out within the next two weeks.”

“WHAT?!”

“Come on. She was making eyes at you all day.”

Izuku hid his pink face in his hands and said “I swear on all the stars in the sky, if you say anything like that ever again, I will murder you.”

Katsuki began laughing uproariously.

“Please do!” Mitsuki yelled from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so we see Izuchako!  
> A few notes about the fusions in Steven Universe (or at least how they'll work in my world)  
> \- The fusion's Quirk mutation, like Katzuku's Landmine or Izuchako's Gravity Master can be used in conjunction with the other quirks/abilities of the components  
> \- Components remain as separate personalities until they 'merge' creating a fusion personality or the fusion splits apart. Some fusions, like Katzuku or Sardonyx, always have their merged personality from the beginning. Others, like Malachite, never develop a merged personality. Others can flip between separate and merged personalities, like Stevonnie or Izuchako.  
> \- I used zalgofied text to indicate when the fusion was unstable. If this is too annoying, let me know.


End file.
